Dreams Do Come True Eventually
by MunkeyBananananaProductions
Summary: I remember the first time I dreamed about what I'd be when I grew up. Most of the kids around me were dreaming of being cops, or firemen. Not me. A wrestler reflects on his chosen profession. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. I am not making money from the writing of it, I merely do it for the enjoyment. I do not presume to know anything about the lives of anyone mentioned. Again, it's fictional. I've tried to keep as close to the truth as I know it to be but, sometimes stuff you learn on the internet isn't completely true so... not my fault, okay? Good. 

**A/N:** I know I haven't posted anything in a while but I've been working on a few things and trying to get them finished. As Lizzie could probably tell you, I'm not managing to finish most things. This one, however, came to me out of nowhere and was quite insistent that it be a oneshot. I figured, why not. It seems kind of short, now that I see it here but, that's the way it wanted to be. Anyway, I won't spoil it by telling you who it's about - you'll find out. Please review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome. Senseless flames will be used to toast marshmellows, as always. Enjoy. **_Phoenix_**

* * *

**DREAMS DO COME TRUE... EVENTUALLY.**

As a kid, I often got told that I could do anything – that I could grow up to be whatever I wanted to be. I never really paid much attention to it, though. Probably because I was a kid and didn't understand what it actually meant. Besides, I couldn't exactly see into the future so, how was I supposed to know what I'd want to be when I got older?

I remember the first time I dreamed about what I'd be when I grew up, though. Most of the kids around me were dreaming of being cops, or firemen. Not me. It happened the night after watching WWF's Wrestlemania one year. Instead of a main event containing two big names that everyone was familiar with, I dreamed of a Wrestlemania that featured one big name and... me. It was then that I knew I wanted to be a wrestler.

My folks put it down to a phase, figuring something else would catch my attention sooner or later. But, the more I got to know about the characters and history of the WWF, the more determined I became to see my name in lights at a Wrestlemania event. Still, my folks laughed it off, saying I'd grow out of it. I reminded them of their often repeated words "you can do anything, be anything you want when you grow up". I'd show them that I was serious.

So, I put in the hard work, going to wrestling camps and such as often as I could afford to. After a while, I managed to save up enough money to get into a wrestling school run by Ace Steel and Danny Dominion – The Steel Domain. Man, did that ever open my eyes. I worked my ass off, training as often as I could (even if Ace wasn't there to work with me) and working a few Indy shows as a jobber. I made a fair number of friends along the way, most notably another crazy Chicago native. Yeah, you know who I mean, right?

Fast forward a number of years and I'd made it into a reasonably respectable Indy promotion - TNA. The promoter took a chance, giving me a spot alongside a veteran in the business. He told me to watch, listen and learn as much as I could when around him or others. I took the advice and the chance he'd given me and promised to make the most of it. Once again, I was determined to work as hard as possible to get where I wanted to be.

The veteran wrestler was great – a wealth of information. Not only did I learn from watching him wrestle but, I also learned from just listening to him talk. And, boy, could he talk. Not that I'll ever complain about that, mind you. I've been told I'm great on the mic so, I guess I owe him a thank you. He won't be getting it from me any time soon, though... (just kidding)!

After working my way through several other Indy promotions – including Ring of Honor, there was still one thing that alluded me. My dream was to work with the WWF. WWF had since become the WWE but was still run by the same family. Wrestlemania was still the biggest event of the year and I still wanted my name up in lights. Guess what – after eight years working my way up... my dream finally began to come true. I got a contract with WWE and had a small cameo in Wrestlemania 22 as a gangster during John Cena's entrance. Man, it was a blast. I couldn't help offering a smirk to the camera. It was meant for my folks as a way of saying "see, I made it after all".

Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking. Playing dress up for all of five minutes isn't _that_ spectacular. Wrestlemania 23 was, though. I was part of the 'Money in the Bank' ladder match. And, no, I wasn't just carrying the ladders out for the big names to use – I was actually in the match! My name was, kind of, up in lights. Heading out to the ring for that match was probably the single most greatest moment of my wrestling career so far. Don't get me wrong, the match was fantastic and I was the second to last guy to touch the briefcase but... just walking out there was enough for me because I knew then that I'd made it.

Still, it's not quite the one-on-one main event I dreamed of as a kid. But, I'm here. I'm in the WWE and I'm not leaving until I achieve my ultimate goal. I just want to say to all the little kids out there – heck, to anyone out there: If someone tells you that you can be anything you want when you grow up, listen with both ears and dream big. Dreams do come true... eventually. How do I know? Well... here's a clue:

My addiction is wrestling, my obsession is competition, discipline. My name is C.M. Punk.


End file.
